digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digital Partners/Chapter 1
Chapter One Four Years Ago It was a slow Friday afternoon, and Paul was sitting around enjoying a good book. His computer was idly rolling through his screensaver pictures on the desk across the room. Light music was playing from the small speakers next to his bed, where he lay. Everything was normal. That is, until his computer automatically launched a program. The screensaver disappeared, replaced by a full screen view of a strange 3D world. Paul slowly closed the book, and got up. The camera was panning over a burning village. Strange creatures with clubs and torches where destroying everything. The inhabitants appeared to be a race of furry, yellow creatures. The camera continued to race along through the village. It was clear that the yellow furry creatures were out numbered. The camera started to follow a single one of the yellow creatures, who was being chased by a large group of the other creatures with weapons. It was slow, and it didn’t look like it was going to make it. The camera spun around, landing in front of the creature. Paul looked away, he didn’t want to see how detailed the violence was in whatever movie this was. The yellow creature called out, “Help!” He looked back, the yellow creature had fallen to the ground, and was crawled towards the camera. It wasn’t fast enough, the other creatures were going to catch it. Paul pushed some keys on his keyboard, and moved the mouse, trying to find some sort of interface to help the creature. Right when he was about to give up, the camera moved forward, and the screen began to glow. It was brighter than Paul had ever seen. Small particles floated out of the screen, filling the entire room with light. In front of him, the yellow creature start to emerge out of the computer screen. It’s body built from the light particles. After a minute of absolute silence, the creature’s body solidified into a very realistic version of what he had seen on the computer. She fell to the ground with a thud. Paul was stunned, and was on the other side of the room from the creature. When it didn’t get up, he slowly made his way over. It was breathing heavily, either asleep or unconscious. He glanced at the clock, it was close to midnight. The rest of his family would be asleep already. Not knowing what else to do, he picked the creature up and placed it in his bed. He pulled only a single sheet up over it, not knowing if it was cold or hot with it’s fur. He shut down his computer, which had returned to normal, and turned out the lights. Paul grabbed a blanket from the closet on his way downstairs, and he curled up on the couch, and promptly fell asleep. Paul was awoken by a scream, followed by a loud growl. He jumped up, startled by the noise. His mother came running out into the upstairs hallway. He could see her has he climbed the stairs. She ran over to him, “What is that monster in your room?” At first he didn’t remember, “Monster?” After a few seconds he remembered, and ran past his mom. The door to his room was wide open, but from the hallway he couldn’t see the creature. He slowly walked in. “Hello?” Just as he expected, the creature was curled into a ball in the corner of his bed away from the door. It growled at the sound of his voice. “It’s okay, nothing here will hurt you,” Paul said, slowly moving around the bed to be closed to it. It finally looked up at him, it’s eyes a cold blue color. They seemed to pierce him, and he froze in mid-step. They’re eyes were locked for a full ten seconds before the creature looked away. Paul sat down on the edge of bed. “Yesterday you asked me for help. Do you remember?” “I... I do,” it said, in a clearly female voice. “Where am I?” “This is my room.” She looked around, “This isn’t the Digital World. You aren’t a Digimon.” “Renamon!” Paul exclaimed. “I thought you looked familiar.” She inclined her head, “Yes.” She moved over, so she was sitting near Paul. “Now, I need you to send me back. I have to help defend my village.” “I don’t know how to do that,” he said. “I didn’t bring you hear on purpose, I was just trying to help you.” She stood, “Send me back!” “I told you I don’t know how to.” She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him off the bed. She was much stronger than a Human. “Figure it out, my family is in danger!” A sudden light from Paul’s computer interrupted them. The screen was glowing with the same bright light as when Renamon appeared. A beam of light connected the screen to Paul’s hands. A small, handheld machine formed, resting on his palms. “A Digivice!” Renamon said, and took a step back. “You are a chosen one!” She knelt on the floor, “I apologize for my actions, chosen one.” Paul looked at the device. “If I have one of these, doesn’t that mean we’re partners? Isn’t that how it works?” Renamon didn’t look up at him, “No, that is not possible. I am not fit to be a chosen one’s partner.” “Of course you are.” “I said I’m not!” She stood up, avoiding his gaze, “You do not know anything about me. Please figure out a way to send me back.” She turned, and vanished. Paul stared at the spot where she had been standing for a few more minutes, before sitting down. He was sure Renamon was meant to be his partner, he just had to convince her of that. Renamon wandered about the Human world for quite a while. She stayed hidden, as the world was filled with many strange things. A large group of younger humans were all running towards a forest, a perfect place to hide while Renamon waited for the Human who brought her here to send her back. She quickly made her way deep into the forest, resting in a large tree. She could hear the young humans running and playing below her. The sounds reminded her of when she would play with other Relemon and Viximon. Before she became weak. A young human climbed up the tree, and was sitting just below Renamon. “Hey,” the little girl said, without looking up. “Hiding from friends too?” Renamon looked away from the girl, “He is not my friend.” “Why not?” “He took me away from my family and he asks the impossible of me,” she explained. “Nothing is impossible.” Renamon looked down at the girl. She was smiling. “That’s what my mom says. As long as I work hard, and trust my friends, I can do anything.” She climbed up onto a branch near Renamon. “I’m sure you can too!” She continued to climb through the tree. Renamon followed her, “I can?” “Of course, everyone can. You just need to have friends to help you!” The girl stopped, resting on a large branch. “I don’t think I can.” “Why not?” Renamon seated herself on a nearby branch, looking down at the ground. “I’m sick. I have a virus that makes me weak. I can’t run and jump without getting really tired, really quickly.” “That doesn’t mean you still can’t do stuff,” the girl said, with a slightly confused look on her face. Renamon looked up, “What do you mean?” “Well, Jason reads a lot of things so he’s really smart. He helps me with things all the time, like homework, but he’s terrible at soccer, he can barely dribble the ball!” She explained laughing. “Whose Jason?” Renamon asked, confused. “A boy from school. You don’t know him?” Renamon shook her head, “I just got here yesterday.” “Oh, well he’s really smart. You’d like him. He gets sick a lot too. Mom says it’s because his body is weaker than normal peoples.” “Like me.” “You seem fine to me. Even some boys in my class can’t climb this high in a tree,” she said, giggling to herself. Renamon stood up, balancing on a branch, “What you are saying is that I don’t have to be strong physically to still help him. I can be helpful in a different way.” The girl just smiled. “I don’t know if I can do that. I’m not smart.” The girl started to climb down from the tree. Renamon followed after her. Right as they got to the bottom, the girl jumped. She turned back to look at Renamon, “As long as you have friends to help you, and you work hard, nothing is impossible.” She smiled, and ran off to join a group of kids her age playing soccer in a clearing. Renamon just sat there, thinking over what the girl had said. It was true, the legends of the chosen ones were based on friendship, courage, love, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, and hope. Most of those had meanings that had nothing to do with physical strength. She sighed. “What if he is right? What if I am meant to be his partner?” She asked aloud. “The series of events would seem to indicate that we are,” she continued, arguing with herself. “Then again, I’m not sure how this works, so I have no idea what to think.” A sound below her startled her. The Human had found her. “There you are,” he smiled. “Come on, lunch is ready.” Renamon jumped down, and took a deep breath, “I am Renamon, and I think I am your digital partner.” “I’m Paul,” he held out his hand. Renamon shook it, hesitantly. “Let’s go eat.” Renamon sat on the deck of Paul’s house, looking up at the sky. Paul walked over, and handed her a glass of water. He followed her gaze, “What you looking at?” “I’m not used to a clear sky,” she replied. “No matter where you are in the Digital World, you can always see Earth in the sky.” Paul sat next to her, “Must be an amazing sight.” There was a long awkward silence between them. “I’m surprised you’re talking to me. I honestly expected you to just walk away when I found you at the park.” “I also thought that was what I was going to do.” “But you didn’t.” “I met an interesting child. She got me thinking.” Paul looked over at her, “About what?” She shrugged, “Things. Mostly myself.” “You mind if I ask a personal question?” Renamon looked at him, “Depends what it is.” “You said you weren’t fit to be a partner. What did you mean?” She sighed. “I guess I should tell you, if we are partners. You need to know.” Digital World (Several Years Ago) Viximon laid on a pile of leaves, covered by a blanket. Kyubimon, the village elder, was sitting by her side. “How is the pain?” He asked. In between shallow breaths, she answered, “Still there, it’s less sharp now.” “That’s good. Tell me if it gets worse, I’m going to make some tea,” he said, getting up. Viximon closed her eyes, trying to get some rest while the pain was dull. The sound of the door opening woke her. Renamon was walking in, “Hey, sorry to disturb you.” “It’s fine,” she replied. A sudden coughing fit made it clear that she wasn’t any better. “I shouldn’t have come, you need to rest,” Renamon said. Viximon opened her eyes, “No, stay. Kyubimon isn’t the best conversationalist.” Renamon smiled, sitting down. “I can image.” “What’s new in the village? I haven’t heard any news at all.” “Oh, Viximon digivolved finally. He was a full week slower than his sister, he wasn’t happy,” Renamon laughed. Viximon laughed as well, it quickly turned into coughing again. “I should go.” Viximon was about to argue, when Kyubimon walked back in. “I didn’t realize we had a guest,” he said. Renamon stood and bowed, “I was just leaving, elder.” She winked at Viximon, and left in a hurry. Kyubimon sat down next to Viximon’s bed, and pushed a bowl of tea over to her. “Drink, it’ll help your cough and sore throat.” Viximon got up slowly to drink from the bowl. She paused, “Kyubimon, do you think I’ll ever get better?” “I do not know, but I hope so.” “Do you think I’ll be able to Digivolve? All my friends are, it should be close to my time too.” He looked her straight in the eye, “Digivolution takes much energy and strength, which is why the stronger of us go through it faster. The virus in you prevents you from keeping your strength. I do not think you’ll be able to Digivolve to Renamon, I’m sorry.” Viximon looked back at the bowl of tea, “I thought so.” “Keep your spirit up, maybe you will Digivolve, and maybe it will also correct your condition,” Kyubimon said. After three days, Viximon had gotten much worse. Her friends had all come to speak to her before she was too weak remain awake. Everyone was gathered as her breathing slowed. Renamon quietly approached Kyubimon, “Is this it?” Kyubimon closed his eyes, “I believe so.” Renamon lowered her head, and rejoined the others. A few Viximon in the front started crying. Viximon’s eyes slowly opened, “Kyubimon.” “I’m here,” he said, moving over to her. “What is it?” “I think... I think you were wrong.” With a sudden flash of light, Viximon changed. Her arms and legs grew out, her body changed shape, and her tail tripled in size. Before the group stood Renamon, stretching her back for the first time. “You were wrong,” was all she said before she collapsed. Earth (Present Day) Paul was a bit shocked, “That sounds terrible.” “I’m still not cure. Over the next few years, my strength started to build up, but the virus is still inside me,” Renamon said, looking back up at the sky. “I don’t have the strength to fight, and I need to sleep often if I’m active.” “And the day your village was attacked,” Paul said, “you used more energy than normal.” She nodded, “I was weak, so I ran. I didn’t expect them to chase me.” Paul sat there for a minute before saying, “I can see why that would make you think you couldn’t be my partner.” Before Renamon could speak, he continued, “However, I’m in a similar situation. We Humans have a condition called asthma, which also makes us weaker. It’s not as life threatening as your virus, but it’s serious in it’s own way. I suffer from it, and it makes me very weak. I have a hard time just walking long distances without taking a break.” Renamon looked at him, “Really?” “Yup.” He got up, “Don’t worry, I’m sure that you’ll be able to help in your own way.” With a smile, Paul headed back into the house. Monday came, and with it school for Paul. He had shown Renamon the school the day before, and where she could meet him for lunch. A part of the school that wasn’t used anymore, and that no one went to anymore. He tried to focus on his class work, but he kept thinking about meeting Renamon for lunch. Finally the bell rang, and Paul headed out to the abandoned part of school. “Paul!” He turned, Patrick was headed his way. “What are you doing out here?” Paul looked away, “Um, nothing. Just felt like eating in peace. You know how noisy the cafeteria is.” “Oh, me too.” The two continued off towards the unused building. Sitting right out front was a small creature, with two big floppy ears. It was a dark-brown color, with pink markings. It waved a giant ear, “Patrick!” Patrick ran out, “Lopmon! What are you doing?” Lopmon dodged him, “It’s fine. Paul knows all about Digimon. Right Renamon?” “He does.” Paul jumped. Renamon was suddenly standing next to him. A small smile flickered across her face. “Sorry.” He gave a small laugh, “Just don’t make a habit of doing that.” Patrick turned to Paul, “So, you know?” Paul shrugged, “I guess. I mean, Renamon came out of my computer.” Lopmon jumped up onto Patrick’s shoulder, “So, we’ve got the two of you. How many more do you think there will be?” “More of who?” Patrick asked. “DigiDestined,” Paul said, without hesitation. “That’s what the show called the kids chosen.” Lopmon looked at Renamon, “Got yourself a knowledgeable one, don’t you.” Renamon looked away, “We are not partners.” Paul rolled his eyes. A quirky smile formed on Patrick’s face, “Are mommy and daddy fighting?” Renamon simply walked away, towards the unused building. Paul looked confused, “Mommy and daddy?” Patrick just laughed. Lopmon hopped off Patrick, “I’m going to go talk with Renamon, you guys have lunch.” He ran after her. Paul found a spot to sit down, and pulled out his lunch. Patrick sat next to him, “So, what do you think of all this?” “All this what?” “Digimon. Saving the Digital World. All of it.” Paul shrugged, “I don’t know. Renamon doesn’t seem to think she’s my partner, and doesn’t want to help with whatever we might have to do. She just wants to go home. I don’t blame her.” Patrick pulled out his Digivice, “You’ve got one of these right?” Paul pulled his own out. “See? That’s all the proof you need. Lopmon says when a chosen human meets his Digimon partner, one of these appears.” “Maybe someone made a mistake? Typo?” “Don’t be so negative.” They ate on in silence. “Renamon! Renamon!” Lopmon leaped up into air, using his big ears to glide over to her. He landed softly on her shoulder, “You know, that was awful rude of you.” She didn’t take any notice of him. “You could at least talk to me, we’re both Digimon.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, “I could.” Lopmon sighed, “But you won’t. Fine, then I’ll talk.” She looked away. “You have to be more open to your partner.” “I said he’s not my partner,” Renamon half-growled. “Oh? Did I hit a nerve?” He laughed. “Lighten up Renamon. We’re going to need you. Paul’s going to need you. I think he already does.” Renamon jumped up a flight of stairs, “He doesn’t need me. I don’t need him either.” “Did you see his face when you walked away? He’s worried about you. You need to open up to him.” “I told him my past, how much more open can I be?” “Emotionally open,” Lopmon explained. “Partners are supposed to be best friends, at the least. Right now, you barely know each other. I doubt you’d call him a friend.” Renamon stopped, “I don’t have friends.” Lopmon almost lost his balance, “At all?” “Not anymore.” “Listen, just give humans a chance. They aren’t like Digimon. I’ve only been with Patrick for a few days, and I already love him. We get along great.” Lopmon jumped down from Renamon’s shoulder. “And if you still don’t like Paul, then you can go home.” He turned and left Renamon standing in an empty classroom. She heard the bell rang, and quickly ran back down the stairs. She ran out of the building, Paul was standing there waiting for her. She stopped right in front of him. “Umm,” was all she could say. He smiled, “I’ll meet you here after school, and we can walk home together.” Renamon nodded, “I’ll be waiting.” She headed back inside. Paul walked up to the abandoned building, looking for Renamon. “Hey, you still here?” He entered the building, carefully looking around. The inside looked worse than the outside did, and when he didn’t find her on the ground floor, he slowly made his up to the second floor. “Renamon?” He called out. There was a single door open in the hallway, from which Renamon’s voice came echoing out of. “Here.” She came walking out, an old textbook in her hand. “There you are. I don’t know how stable this building is, so let’s get out of here.” She nodded, and he led the way back down. “What’s that?” He asked as they left campus, eyeing the book in her hands. She held it up, “History of your planet.” It was an old US History book. “You can read?” She nodded. “Huh, well if you have any questions, I might be able to help. I have studied history before.” Renamon smiled, “Thanks. I read the first few chapters, and it’s quite interesting. Humans are so different from Digimon. Government and Economy, we have no such things in the Digital World.” Paul laughed, “Don’t get too attached, most of the time those don’t work in favor of everyone. The problem is you can’t please everyone with limited systems.” “That does appear to be the source of all the violence in your history,” she commented. “That it does.” There was a long silence as they crossed the street. “Paul, would you mind if I...” He looked at her. “Would you mind if I was your digital partner?” He smiled, “Not at all. In fact, I’d be happy to have such a beautiful partner.” Renamon blushed, making Paul laugh.